The present invention relates to a recording medium to be used for optical magnetic recording apparatus.
In recent years, optical magnetic discs are expected in many fields as low-priced, mass auxiliary recording apparatus as electronic computers are developed. The tracking system of optical beams in the optical magnetic discs is mainly divided into a continuous groove servo system and a sample servo system. Thus, the optical magnetic disc realizes the higher density recording and the random accessing.
One embodiment of the conventional optical magnetic disc will be described hereinafter with reference to the drawings. FIG. 2 shows a partial enlarged optical magnetic disc. The optical beam for recording, reproducing use is positioned at the center between the groove and the groove with the groove on the optical magnetic disc being provided as a guide. When the optical magnetic disc is rotated by a motor or the like, the optical beams relatively move on the optical magnetic disc. A method of recording the data on the optical magnetic disc apparatus constructed as described hereinabove is mainly divided into the following two methods.